jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Archivo:JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken - Ōgon no Kaze - character intros
Descripción These come on one by one if you wait long enough at the intro screen. It takes quite a long time to see all of them, so I consolidated all of them into one vidya clip for all to enjoy. Characters in the order shown (NOTE: The Stand descriptions were written by me, and are NOT translations of the text shown in Japanese for each Stand): Name: Giorno Giovana Stand's Name: Gold Experience Power: C Speed: A Range: E (2m) Staying: D Precision: C Learning: A Stand's Ability: Gold Experience infuses life with a touch, allowing it to give life to inanimate objects. For example, it can turn a fire extinguisher into a snake, luggage into a frog, and so on. Name: Bruno Buccellati Stand's Name: Sticky Fingers Power: A Speed: A Range: E (2m) Staying: D Precision: C Learning: D Stand's Ability: Sticky Fingers allows Buccellati to place zippers on virtually any surface. These zippers function as they should, allowing Buccellati to perform amazing feats, such as, but not limited to "unzipping" his opponents (or even himself, if need be) into pieces, and unzipping holes on surfaces, creating hollow spaces within. Name: Guido Mista Stand's Name: Sex Pistols Power: E Speed: C Range: As far as a bullet can travel Staying: A Precision: A Learning: B Stand's Ability: Sex Pistols takes the form of six, small humanoids, each possessing different personalities. They are named number 1, 2, 3, 5, 6, and 7; the number 4 is skipped because of Mista's aversion to it. Sex Pistols can work independently or together as a team to greatly increase Mista's deadliness with a projectile weapon; for example, Sex Pistols can act as satellites and "kick" Mista's bullets to each other, allowing him to perform trick shots over walls, around corners, and so on. Name: Narancia Ghirga Stand's Name: Aerosmith Power: B Speed: B Range: Around 10m Staying: C Precision: E Learning: C Stand's Ability: Aerosmith takes the form of a small plane that can shoot bullets and drop bombs. It can detect sources of carbon dioxide. Name: Leone Abbacchio Stand's Name: Moody Blues Power: C Speed: C Range: A, but limited to the range of the person it assumes the form of Staying: A Precision: C Learning: C Stand's Ability: Moody Blues can perfectly "playback" the actions taken by any person in the past, assuming that person's form in the process. It is defenseless while it is using its ability, and can only be controlled while not in "playback". Name: Pannacotta Fugo Stand's Name: Purple Haze Power: A Speed: B Range: C Staying: E Precision: E Learning: B Stand's Ability: Purple Haze creates a deadly, flesh-eating virus that is stored within bulbs on the back of each of its hands; there are three on each hand. That which is affected by this flesh-eating virus is completely consumed within thirty seconds. The virus is weaker when exposed to sunlight. Name: Trish Una Stand's Name: Spice Girl Power: A Speed: A Range: C Staying: B Precision: D Learning: C Stand's Ability: Spice Girl can "rubberize" with a touch, giving rubber-like physical properties to objects, surfaces, and so on. Categoría:Vídeos